


Accidents Happen

by theangelofdarkness



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/pseuds/theangelofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susie get's the chance to race in Free Practice 1 at a rainy Spanish Grand Prix. And Toto is quietly concerned for her. What happens when his worst fears come true. And how will Susie cope with everything? Written from a prompt sent to me by the amazing historygeek12 on Tumblr. I hope you like it sweetie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the wonderful historygeek12 who left this amazing prompt in my inbox. Seriously this was an interesting prompt to write. So thank you for that. :D
> 
> Prompt: Susie Wolff is testing the car in FP1 in Spain. It's raining very heavy and she crashes. She ends up in hospital (how badly injured is up to you) Toto had been watching from Mercedes and is now in shock. They also have to determine what caused the crash and now he has to help his wife who is in shock and suffering anxiety. What does Toto do? And will Susie race again?

                The bright Spanish sun had disappeared on Friday morning, giving way to rain. Not that this could dampen Susie spirits Toto noted. The Scott was positively bouncing in her seat as she headed to the track. He had no idea how on earth Rob was going to be able to brief her. He was pretty sure she was going to be too excited to listen. Toto couldn’t blame her though. She was allowed to be excited. The team had allowed her to drive Free Practice 1 for them. Anytime Susie got in the car was valuable. Not just to the team but to her. It got her closer to her target of a super licence and a place on the starting grid. Toto found her happiness infectious and began smiling along with her.

“This is going to be great!” Susie gave an excited squeal.

“You’re not worried about the rain at all?” Toto asked. He was. It was his biggest concern right now after the reliability of his team’s car and the reliability of Susie’s Williams as well. His drivers were untouchable in the dry he found. But both made silly mistakes in the wet sometimes. Susie shook her head.

“I’m Scottish born and bred. This is a lovely summer day in my hometown. Practically barbecue weather.” Susie joked. Toto couldn’t help but smile at her confidence. He had no doubt she would drive her heart out in free practice today. He quickly parked the car in his assigned parking space before giving his wife a peck on the lips. The two didn’t show much of a physical relationship in the paddock. But here in the car they could share a quick kiss before they got out and switched into full on professional mode.

“Good luck today.” He told her before kissing her again. This time a little more tenderly. “Stay safe.”

“I will. Good luck with your team today.” She told him. While Susie set about gathering up her things Toto grabbed the umbrella out the back of the car and rushed round to open the door for her. “Thank you Toto. Ever the gentleman.” She laughed as the two made their way into the rainy paddock.

* * *

 

                “There’s a lot of water. A hell of a lot of water.” Nico admitted as he came out of turn nine and down towards turn ten.” Toto listened to the concerned chatter from Nico. Though he was still calm about everything. Nico and Lewis were top of the time sheets with a nice gap to the Ferrari’s as well. The rain persisted, but with a wet race predicted for Sunday it was important to get some much needed data. Which meant despite the risk of an accident the drivers had to be out there.

“Stay cool Nico. Stay cool. You’re giving us some good data.” Tony Ross, Nico’s race engineer, told him as he came through the twisty turns of fourteen and fifteen. He held his composure as he swept through the long turn sixteen before running to the line.

“Bono. This is a frigging joke! The spray is horrendous!” Lewis complained. He came out of the spray of the Toro Rosso of Max Verstappen, who was on an instillation lap. “And these rookies are in the way.” He sulked.

“Boys. We need this data. Just a few more laps and then you can come in.” Paddy told them over the radio. Slightly annoyed by their complaining. Toto listened in as the boys carried on with their laps. He couldn’t help but keep an eye out for the Williams of Susie. He was proud to see she’d come out of the final corner and run for the line. Scoring the third fastest time. Admittedly she was still half a second off of Lewis’ time. But it was competitive to say the least.

“Remind your wife later she’s not supposed to challenge us and make us work for the fastest time.” Niki joked to Toto as he kept an eye on the results. Toto couldn’t help but smile thinking just how Susie must be in the car right now. And he was glad she was able to pull out some competitive times against the rest of the grid.

“I’ll remind her. But I don’t think she’ll listen.” Toto replied before focusing on the boys again. Once again they we’re complaining on the radio.

“Seriously! Visibility is poor. Box this lap?” Nico asked as Daniel Ricciardo span off the track. Luckily he kept the car going. Or unluckily as that meant the session wasn’t red flagged yet.

“Negative Nico. Do not box. We just need another few laps of data. You’re doing really well Nico. Really well indeed.” Nico’s engineer tried to coax the driver along. Nico came out of the last corner but didn’t pit as per team instructions. Now more cars were spinning off the circuit, yet the red flag was not brought out. Toto flipped to the team principals radio channel and heard some of the chatter from the other teams.

“This is ridiculous! Seriously red flag this now Charlie before something goes wrong.” Maurizio complained to the race director. Sebastian and Kimi were still out there. But they had backed off now and were simply tip toing their way around the track. Trying to get some data Toto presumed.

“Maurizio. Your team is still out there. Therefore it cannot be as bad as you’re making it out to be.”

“My drivers have been complaining quite a bit.” Toto spoke. Adding in his thoughts to the conversation. He could see it from the two points of view. They needed data but they needed to be assured of driver safety.

“So have Dan and Danni.” Christian added.

“And I will say the same thing I’ve said to Maurizio. Your team are still running. So it can’t be that dreadful.” Charlie sighed. It was really the top teams making a racket. The smaller teams knew this was their chance to shake up the order. So they were remaining relatively quiet. Toto was about to hit back with a comment when Nikki tapped him on the shoulder. Pointing to the timing screens. Toto looked and didn’t know whether to be concerned or cheer. Splitting the two Mercedes was Susie after an impressive lap. She was now a mere three tenths of a second off of Nico. And Toto knew she would be looking to close that gap. He switched back to the teams exclusive radio channel

“Well. It looks like game on with Williams.” Toto eventually spoke.

“Rain is getting heavier. Rain is getting heavier.” Lewis commented.

“Copy that Lewis. Just two more laps.” Bono told him as Sebastian Vettel barely kept his car out of the Armco barrier in turn five.

“The track is getting worse. No one will be able to put in a fast time.” Lewis scoffed.

“Lewis on that last lap Susie was able to gain seven tenths on us.  She is currently P2. There’s still some performance out there.”

“Well congratulations for her. Seriously Bono! You need to call me in.”

“Lewis this is Paddy. You need to stay out. We just need another two laps from you and Nico and we’ll have enough data for the race. We’ll call you in as soon as we can.” The message changed very quickly though as the track went from a yellow flag to a red flag situation in the blink of an eye it seemed.

“Boys! Red flag. Red Flag. Box this lap. Box this lap.” Paddy told the two. Toto was always respectful of Charlie’s decision. And he was glad the boys had kept their cars in one piece. However as he looked up at the screen he felt his heart stop. Buried in the tyre barrier on the exit of turn thirteen was a wrecked Williams car. Toto could just make out the helmet that had red and blue stars on it. Toto nearly screamed. That was Susie’s helmet. And she seemed unresponsive right now.

                The Mercedes garage was silent as soon as they realised it was Susie who crashed. No one quite knew how to react. Toto looked at the screen in front of him in silence. He could hear the frantic radio calls from the Williams pit wall.

“Susie! Susie are you okay… Susie please if you’re okay respond to us. Even if it’s a simple hand up out of the car. Just to let us know. Please Susie.” Rob begged over the radio. Toto watched the car but Susie remained motionless. The marshals were working hard to extract the car as quickly as they could out of the tyre barrier. The replay came over the screen. It showed Susie was a tenth up on Nico’s fastest time as she came into the last sector. There was no issue with turn twelve. But as she went to break for turn thirteen the car began to aquaplane. Susie tried her best to correct the car but this just put it into even more of a spin she couldn’t control. The initial smack into the Armco barrier destroyed the side pod of the car as well as the right front and rear suspension. Chunks of carbon fibre flew over the track as the Armco spat Susie back out. She still couldn’t gain control. Her car flipped, still carrying some impressive speed, across the track and out of the corner. Sparks flew everywhere as the car travelled along upside down. She was only righted by the anti-roll bar device on the car. The car eventually was slowed by another huge shunt into the tyre barrier this time. The impact was absorbed and Susie stopped travelling. Toto couldn’t say anything as the crash replayed again from a different angle. Every time he saw the shunts into the barriers Toto closed his eyes. Susie. His Susie had a huge accident. After her excitement this morning this was unbearable.

“Toto.” Niki eventually spoke up. Touching Toto on the arm. He tore his eyes away from the screen, showing the medical car arriving on the scene. The touch from Niki was a catalyst for movement. He threw his team headphones off and ran out into the pit lane. He could hear Niki and Paddy shouting out to him to stop. But he ignored them as well as the fact he was getting soaked by the rain. Toto ran towards the Williams team and answers. He was working on auto pilot. All he could see now was Susie’s happy face. All he could hear was her laugh ringing hauntingly through his head. She had to be okay. He had no idea how he would cope without her. Toto made it down to Williams and was about to run across to the pit wall when he was pulled back. He snapped back into reality again. Taking in the scene around him. Whoever pulled him back just pulled him out of the path of Sebastian Vettel, who was returning to the pits. Toto spun round to find Claire standing there. A mixture of shock and concern on her face.

“Toto. I want to assure you we’re looking into what happened. We’re just as worried about Susie as you are. But I’m sure she’ll be okay. We’re getting updates every minute from the attending marshals.” Originally he came down here for answers but seeing Claire prompted Toto to burst out in anger.

“Why the fuck didn’t you call her in! Why did you leave her out to crash?” Toto roared. He caught the initial surprise on Claire’s face as she recoiled from the yelling. But she only let it show for a moment before defending herself.

“She was putting in fastest sectors. We were getting good data. We saw no reason to call her in.” Claire explained. “I know you’re upset Toto.”

“Upset! I’m furious! Why the hell did you leave her out there?”

“The same reason you left Nico and Lewis out there.” Claire folded her arms. She expected some trouble from Toto. But nowhere near the hostile aggression he was showing here.

“She’s a test driver! They’re experienced drivers!” Toto argued. “You should have brought her in before she crashed! Or at least got her to reduce her lap times a bit! But no! You didn’t!”

“Toto! I don’t need to hear this right now! Susie was giving us fastest sectors and said she didn’t want to come in! We made the decision amongst ourselves to let her stay out! These were going to be her last flying laps before we dialled back her lap times! The accident is unfortunate! We are all shocked just as you are! And our thoughts are with Susie right now! But having you come down here yelling at us is doing nothing!” Claire snapped. Toto wisely took a step back from the angry woman. And despite having a significant height difference over Claire he felt intimidated by her. “And don’t you DARE ever tell me how to run MY team again!” With that Claire marched back into the Williams garage. The mechanics wisely getting out of the way of the seething deputy team principal. Toto decided he wasn’t going to get an answer out of Claire till she calmed down. He shouldn’t have yelled at her like that. But Susie had been in danger. And that was all he could think of. Checking the pit lane was clear Toto crossed over to the Williams pit wall. Perhaps Rob could give him some answers.

* * *

 

                Toto looked up at the television image from out on the circuit. The medical car was there with the medics checking in with the marshals. They had worked pretty quickly at extracting the Williams car from the tyre barrier. He could see the worried looking faces on the pit wall. He was about to tap Rob on the shoulder when he saw the relief wash over the man’s face.

“SUSIE! Oh thank God! Oh thank God you responded! You’ve gave us all a heart attack there.” Rob sighed. Toto let go of the breath he didn’t realise he was holding. Rob seemed to sense someone was behind him and turned to see Toto. “She’s responding. She sounded a little groggy but she responded.” Rob explained to him as he covered the microphone. He spun back round suddenly and pressed the radio button. “Don’t worry about the car Susie. Worry about yourself. We’ll get someone to meet you at the medical centre.” He paused. “Yes Toto is here. I’ve told him you’re responding.”

“Toto.” Nico tapped the man on the shoulder. “I’m sorry for what’s happened. But the teams going nuts in the garage at you leaving. We have no idea what you want us to do now.” Toto sighed. For once he’d like to be able to forget the team. The most important person right now was Susie. He saw rob take off his headphones as he came down from the pit wall.

“Go back to your team Toto. I’ll send you updates on everything as soon as I know.” Rob promised him. Toto shook the man’s hand.

“Thank you. And can you make my apologies to Claire. I didn’t mean to upset her.”

* * *

 

                Toto stood outside the hospital room Susie was in. It was days like this he hated being team principal. All he wanted to do after the accident was to be at Susie’s side. But his team needed him there. The media had wisely decided to leave him alone. He wasn’t sure if that was his press officer’s request to them. Or whether the face like thunder he’d worn had scared them off. But they had left him alone during free practice two. Rob sent him regular updates that pretty much said the same thing. Susie was conscious. They were keeping her in for observations and to keep an eye on the concussion Susie sustained. There was nothing to worry about. Not that he had stopped worrying all day. He found Susie was never far from his thoughts. As soon as he got the chance Toto had left the track and drove to the hospital. Stopping only on the way to get a bright bouquet of gerberas, Susie’s favourite flowers. Now as he stood outside the door he felt scared. What if she was in a bad state? Would she want to see him after he left it so long to get here? What if? What if? Toto shook his head. He had to stop overthinking this situation. He held his head up as he knocked on the door.

“Come in.” He heard a Scottish twang ring out and Toto felt his heart sore. How close had he come to possibly never hearing that voice again today. He really didn’t want to think about it right now. He opened the door and poked his head in. He could see the reaction immediately in Susie’s face. She seemed to brighten up as he appeared. While she could see the relief in his face. After all this was the first time since the accident he’d seen her.

“I’m so glad to see you.” Toto admitted as he came fully into the room before putting the flowers on Susie’s bedside table. He gave Susie a kiss. Susie could feel there was something more to it. There was a hint that he was relieved to see her. She understood this must have been hard on him. She looked at the flowers. “They’re for you.” He admitted.

“Toto they’re perfect! Thank you so much.” Susie gushed. Gerberas were always amazing in her mind. But right now they brought some much needed colour into the sterile hospital room. Happy the flowers cheered her up somewhat Toto took a seat next to Susie’s bed and held her hand.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner. The team wouldn’t let me leave. And I wanted to. I wanted to so badly…”

“Toto.” Susie brought his hand up to her face and left a feather light kiss on it; before dropping her hand back down again on the bed. “I understand. You wouldn’t have been allowed in here anyway. They didn’t let Rob in here for hours it seemed.” Toto sighed and rubbed the back of Susie’s had with his thumb.

“I know. I’m so glad you’re okay.” He admitted. The two talked about what the doctor had said. Basically Susie was to stay in at least tonight to make sure that her concussion was gone before they released her. The two then made idle chatter for as long as they could. Both avoided talking about the accident today. Instead focusing on happier topics; such as their respective team’s chances at the race this weekend. Eventually though the nurses came round to kick Toto out. Citing Susie needed rest.

 “I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m so glad you’re safe.” Toto admitted as he gave his wife a deep kiss on the lips.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Susie agreed.

* * *

 

                “So she’s fine.” Niki summarised as he had breakfast with Toto.

“She’ll make a full recovery.” Toto admitted with a small smile on his face. He was tired. He’d barely gotten any sleep last night. He was worried about Susie and everything else on top of that. Meaning he’d gotten a measly three hours shut eye in the ed. Hardly enough to sustain him through a busy Saturday at the circuit.

“I’m glad to hear it. And how are you holding up?” Niki asked. He’d not been in this situation as the partner witnessing the accident. But he could sympathise with the worry that came with it.

“I’m…I’m scared for her Niki. I could have lost her yesterday. I could have lost my beautiful wife to racing. And I keep thinking ahead. To her test in Silverstone and to the future. I’m going to be a nervous wreck at ever race if she’s driving. I’m just so scared I’ll lose her.”

“Marlene had the same worry for me. After my accident she was a mess. She begged me to retire. Begged me to not go back to racing. But I couldn’t give it up. Racing was in my blood. Just like it’s in Susie’s blood. Getting her to give up racing is like asking her to take out a chunk of her sole. It cannot be done Toto. You have to understand that now.” Niki explained. Toto listened and realised with a horror just what he would be asking Susie to give up if she gave up racing. Her job. Her career. Her passion. He couldn’t do it. Not to Susie. As long as she wanted to race he would support her unconditionally. She would always have his support.

“Thanks for the chat Niki. I think you’ve helped me straighten some things out in my head.”

“No problem. Any time. Now go away. Go see Susie before you have to come to the track. And tell her get well soon from me.”

* * *

 

                Toto took Niki’s advice and swung by the hospital on his way to the track. He wanted to check Susie was okay and to assure her he would see her tonight if she was still in. Or that he would be here to pick her up and take her back to the hotel tonight. He also had a card to give Susie as well. The Mercedes boys had sent it round last night and everyone wanted to pass on their well wishes to Susie. Toto was about to enter Susie’s room when a voice stopped him.

“I’m glad you’re here Mr Wolff. Perhaps you can help us.” The doctor spoke to him. Toto turned to face the man.

“I don’t know much about the accident. Your best bet for that kind of information is to contact Claire Williams. I have her number if you need it.” Toto reached for his phone in his right pocket.

“Actually. It’s something you can do for us.” The doctor started. “You see the nurses informed me your wife wasn’t sleeping last night. She apparently refused to sleep or even try. She just sat up in bed watching Spanish soap operas. We told her it was safe to sleep. Even with the concussion. As we could have someone check in on her. But she refused to. She said the concussion wasn’t the issue. I was wondering if you could have a word with her about what’s going on.” Toto felt his heart began to beat faster. There was something wrong with Susie after all. She looked fine when he left her last night. But he knew looks could be deceiving.

“I’ll do my best.” Toto managed to croak out. The doctor thanked him and left, presumably to start on his rounds. With this new found information in mind Toto knocked on the door before entering.

                The room was not very different from when he left it yesterday. The only difference was a few more bouquets of flowers. It was easy to spot the ones from Williams as they were in the team’s colour scheme. White, red, as well as dark and light blue chrysanthemums. There was also a bunch of roses that appeared to be from Bernie. And several cards as well from other teams and drivers up and down the paddock. Toto soon looked towards his wife in bed. He could see how tired Susie was straight away. She had bags under her eyes and she looked like she was fighting a losing battle to sleep. But every time she closed her eyes she jolted back awake again. The strain to stay awake had taken effect and Susie just looked worse than when he left her yesterday. Though the second Susie saw it was Toto she perked up a bit.

“Toto. Morning.” Susie greeted him with a weak smile.

“Morning. Did you sleep okay?” Toto asked. Giving her to opportunity to explain herself if needs be. He crossed the room, gave her a kiss on the lips, and took the same seat he was in yesterday. Grabbing her hand once again.

“I slept okay. Whoever sleeps well in a hospital though?” Susie joked. He knew this was going to be a difficult conversation to have. But he needed to have it.

“I just finished talking to your doctor. He said you didn’t sleep at all last night.” The smile on Susie’s face disappeared.

“He told you.”

“He’s concerned. We all are. Come on Liebling. Tell me what’s wrong.” Toto asked. Susie stayed silent. Toto looked on at her in concern. “Susie. Whatever it is I’m here for you. Now what is it?” Susie sighed. She was having issues. A side effect from the accident she was sure. The nurses wouldn’t understand, she was sure of that. But Toto was her husband. And a fellow racer. She knew she had to tell him. He could help her.

“I can’t sleep. Because every time I close my eyes I see the Armco barrier coming towards me.” She admitted. “I keep jolting awake because I don’t want to hit it. But every time I close my eyes for more than a few seconds bam. The barriers there.” Susie admitted. Her voice quivering before finally breaking as she cried towards the end.

“I’m so sorry Susie. I don’t know what to say.” Toto admitted finally. Squeezing her hand in support.  He felt his heart break looking at Susie right now. He hadn’t thought about the psychological issues the crash could have had on Susie. Living the moments before the crash again and again in her head. There was no way he would have slept. He stayed silent for a while. Trying to run through idea’s in his head. Toto knew he had to try something. He was almost out of ideas when it hit him. “Can you squeeze over in your bed?” He asked Susie. It was a bit of a squeeze but eventually Toto was in bed with Susie curled up next to him. She had her head on his chest. Her ear resting over his heart. The soft rhythmic thumping comforted her and she began to feel drowsy.

“I’m not going to be able to sleep.” Susie admitted as Toto began to stroke her hair. Keeping one arm around her in a hug. He kissed the top of her head.

“When I was a boy and I had nightmares my mum always sung me a song to comfort me.” Toto explained before breaking into a melodic German lullaby by the sounds of it. Susie tried to fight it. But eventually she closed her eyes. However instead of seeing a horrid Armco barrier coming at her too fast, she saw herself and Toto up in the mountains in Switzerland. Having a picnic outside in the summer sunshine. Within a few minutes Susie was sound asleep in Toto’s arms. He dared to stop stroking her hair for a moment as he got out his phone. Sending a text to Niki and Paddy simply saying he wouldn’t be able to make it in today. He was sure they would understand. He needed to be here with Susie right now. As soon as he sent the texts Toto turned his phone on silent and put it on the bedside table. He then snuggled down with Susie to sleep. Feeling a lot better now he had her in his arms again. The accident yesterday had been terrifying. And clearly it would be some time before Susie could put the accident fully behind her. But he knew no matter what happened he would be there for her. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Kudos and comments are accepted with happy squeals and dances as well. Thanks again for reading! :D


End file.
